


Silent

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, NSFW, Quiet Sex, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron knows that Starscream has trouble muffling himself when he's this close to overload, but the seeker always has loved a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> because I made a [lame attempt](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/86806260053/this-is-absolutely-unacceptable) at a joke

When one of the warlord’s large hands covers his mouth, Starscream grasps his wrist with one of his own hands.  _How dare he_ -

"There  _are_  other bots on base, Starscream,” Megatron warns against the seeker’s throat. “And I doubt you want Optimus Prime to hear you all the way in Iacon.”

Starscream manages to smack the larger mech in the shoulder with a wing, but his irritation evaporates when Megatron’s other hand engulfs his spike.

Megatron chuckles as the seeker lets out a muffled shout. He tightens his grip around Starscream’s face while the slim mech squrims- alternating between thrusting into the warlord’s large hand and pressing back onto his spike. It had taken longer than Starscream had liked to stretch his valve enough to actually take Megatron’s spike, and that had left him cursing, worked up, and desperate.

Vents working overtime, Starscream does all the work in driving the both of them toward overload, but he doesn’t even have the will to complain when Megatron’s fist randomly clenches around his spike and the warlord’s sharp denta scrape across one of his wings.

Content to let the seeker squirm on his spike, Megatron growls at him, “If you can keep quiet, and I mean not even a grunt, I’ll reward you.”

Starscream barely hears the words, but the promise of a reward forces him to pay attention. When Megatron’s hand leaves his mouth, he maintains his grip on the larger mech’s wrist even when the warlord’s digits wrap around his slim torso. The seeker feels more than hears Megatron chuckle against his wings before he squeezes the seeker’s abdomen, and Starscream nearly overloads when it forces him to constrict around the warlord’s spike.

"Silent, Starscream," he reminds the seeker even as he squeezes him again, and he can feel Starscream beginning to tense and twitch as he nears overload.


End file.
